1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the production of clear, high impact block copolymers having a styrene content of at least 70 percent from a continuous process.
2. Related Prior Art
Block copolymers which are well-known for toughness and clarity have generally been prepared by batch systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,760 first realized a process for producing a multiblock copolymer by a continuous process in which alternative different streams of comonomers are fed continually to a polymerization system with the flow of one stream being terminated when the other stream is being fed to the polymerization system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,760 is herein incorporated by reference.